Spider-Man and Chun Li
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot Drabble showing a moment in the romance between a Marvel superhero and a Capcom fighter Interpol Agent. Spider-Man/ Chun Li.


**Another Spidey romance oneshot from me and its pairing him up with Chun Li from Street Fighter.**

Peter Parker had been Spider-Man since he was only 15 years old and a lot has changed since then. Now in his 20s he had a job at Horizon Labs, was a member of the Avengers now and had a girlfriend. Said girlfriend was the beautiful fighter and agent of Interpol Chun Li Xiang.

They had met when the peacekeeping police organisation SHIELD had him help with a joint operation with Interpol against Shadaloo. Shadaloo being a crime and terrorist organisation which was a lot like HYDRA except that it had less to do with so called 'strength', 'saving the world by taking away freedom' and ancient cult and more to do with taking over the world in the name of the ego of their founder and leader M. Bison.

After spending some time together (including a mission where they had to pose as a newlywed couple) they had started going out and Chun Li was now living at his apartment. They had even worked together after M Bison had been taken down including fighting against a team up of Arnold Wesker (a former STARS Captain who worked for the Umbrella Corporation in setting up zombie outbreaks in plots for him to take over the world) and the Latverian dictator Dr Victor Von Doom plus an attack on Earth by the devourer of worlds himself Galactus.

Right now he was on the sofa watching a speech by former champion professional wrestler, former mayor of Metro City and now the United States President Mike Haggar when there was a knock and Chun Li came through. She had told him she had wanted to show him something and Peter stared at her with his jaw dropped when he saw that her hair was down (which she had started doing when she started using her black and yellow fighting uniform, Peter felt that Chun Li was mesmerising whether her hair was in a bun or not), she was wearing a blue bathrobe and barefoot.

Chun Li gave him little time to react before she took off and threw the robe away to show her muscular figure in a blue and yellow bikini modelled after her old fighting uniform. Peter stared at the curves and thighs knowing that Chun Li liked to brag she was the strongest woman in the world (strongest non-powered one anyway) and one look at her he could believe it.

"I got it for our swimming trip at the beach this week, you can look at me in this and I can look at you in your trunks!" Chun Li told him with a smirk. She hated to admit she was unimpressed with Peter when she had first met him, she thought of him as a stupid jokester and thought Spider-Man was a loudmouth irresponsible vigilante (even if said vigilante had powers, she didn't like getting idea of working with one). But his charm, cuteness and humour grew on him and when they had their first kiss in public for their cover, she began being as much into it as Peter (though she would try and make excuses later that it was only for their cover). Plus she felt at him when he had first opened up to him about why he was Spider-Man.

"Well, unlike you I am not a looker..." Peter told her still embarrassed that he couldn't react to his Spider-Sense when it went, off, Chun Li then went and forced his shirt over his head and continued smirking at him.

"I beg to differ..." Chun Li told him trying not to chuckle as he was covering and shivering complaining about the cold, you would not have believed at the moment he was a superhero who had been active for years. You certainly couldn't tell he was a strong and impressive fighter with great powers who Chun Li doubted if she could beat him in a fight even with her impressive strength for a normal human and all her training (good luck trying to get her to admit it out loud).

Shaking her head she tossed him his shirt back and told him "well you won't be complaining about the cold when we are on a sunny beach, I trust you will handle the suntan lotion for me?"

Peter then looked even more embarrassed and Chun Li decided to sweeten the deal by then saying "plus if you want, I can continue modelling this for you for a while longer. Either that or we can discuss what to do later in our lives when I am Chun Li Parker!"

Peter then managed to smirk thinking about a ring he had stored away so she might not have to wait long before being called Chun Li Parker.

 **I have read Peter X Chun Li stories (including a series where they ended up married and it led to the Civil War storyline) before and I am excited for MVC: Infinite as I have played MVC 3 and have managed to beat Galactus on it with many characters. I may do Peter X Morrigan, Felicia or Lilith from Darkstalkers at some point. Please read and review and tell me what you think please. Also what do you think if I tried Peter X Mai Shiranui from SNK?**


End file.
